This invention relates to chain saw guard structures, and more particularly to an antipinch guard arm having a handle attached thereto which permits the saw operator to control the angular position of the guard arm.
A problem commonly encountered in the use of chain saws is that of pinching. As the cut progresses, the log collapses against the blade and binds the saw chain.
When bucking a large diameter log this problem may be corrected by driving a wedge in the kerf. However, wedges may not be used when bucking logs of a small diameter, because of interference of the wedge with the saw chain.
A second common problem attending the use of chain saws is that of dulling the saw chain. Where the log or other object being sawn rests on or near the ground, the blade of the saw is prone to drop downwardly at the conclusion of each cut. The free-running saw chain thereupon engages the underlying dirt and rocks. This obviously dulls the chain so that it must be resharpened frequently.
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,996 discloses an antipinch guard arm attached pivotally to a saw. The arm has free angular movement between an initial position downwardly divergent from the working stretch of the saw chain, and a second position substantially aligned with the working stretch of the saw chain. Because of the free movement the operator of the saw has little control over the angular position of the arm.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an antipinch guard arm having the advantages of my previously disclosed invention, and having the further advantage that the operator has control over the angular position of the arm.
It is another object of this invention to provide a guard arm which may be scissored in any orientation of the saw.
Another object of this invention is to eliminate the need for the conventional dog toothed bucking plate.
A further object of this invention is to eliminate the need for a secondary peripheral handle conventionally attached to the saw.
It is another object of this invention to provide a chain saw having less chance of injury due to kick-back.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an antipinch guard arm which is universal in mounting to any chain saw.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide stops for the angular movement of the guard arm which are adjustable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon further consideration of the following specification and claims.